User blog:Twistt/Franky vs Ray
Franky looks in Ray’s eyes with a dead serious face Franky:Are you understimating me? *Ray with a silly face and a voice full of sarcasm Ray: No why would you asome such a thing its not like you ware dancing a mement ago !!!! *Franky in an instant launches another Franky CANNON,Ray having a very strange sensation tries to avoid it but is hit in his left arm getting a scratch. Ray:*with an eager smile on his face*Lets get a little further from the others.This might get interesting Franky:You have a dangerous ability and you dont want your comrades to get hurt a?*smiles*I started to like you already.. *Franky and Ray moves to another place far from the one they were *They reach a part of the islend where it was snowing Ray:*stops and takes a deep breath * Perfect,this place will be suited for our fight *Franky burst into a pervert dance Ray: *sweat drops*What the hell are you doing? Franky:This is a technique called...FRANKY DANCE!!! Ray: *sweat drops*Surprisnly it works.....i'm disgusted.. Ray:I realy have to fight this guy he seems like his missing a screw !!! *Franky stops dancing Franky : hey Gray ? Ray:* stumbles * hey mettal head its RAY not Gray !!!! Franky :Aren’t you wondering how did I manage to make that scar on your arm ?!?! *Suddenly raising his hand,Ray lets go of his sword and before the sword touches the ground, Ray appears behind Franky Franky:Very interesting powers you have , but your no match for SUPPPPPPERRR FRANKYYYYY !!!! *Franky Rifle ( Franky shoots a bullet that is heading directly to Ray ) *Ray: why are you even trying to hit me with thouse kinds of attacks , its useless… *The bullet hits Ray *Ray’s energy is drained from his body Franky:You really should pay more attention to your opponent,that bullet that is stuck in your shoulder is made out of Kairoseki *Ray:after 1 month after awakening im still not able to use my DF like I once could. *Franky Change * Franky changes into a bigger robot * *Franky points one of his hand at Ray Franky:Did you really think that I wasn't prepared for a battle with a logia , im disapointed to see you underestimating the Strawhats so much,FRANKYYY GIANT PUNCHHHHH!!(Franky puts some kind of armor on his right arm and punches his opponent) *Franky hits Ray in his stomach and throws him into a rock *Ray transforms into dust at the impact with the rock *Ray appears behind Franky and tries to cut him but his sword is repelled Franky:*smiles*I'm sorry but I'm pretty hard to cut. Ray:*dead serious face*I noticed that.. *Franky tries to punch Ray again but he transfroms into dust again Franky:What kind of Devil Fruit you have? Ray:I have the Blink Blink no mi..It lets me control my body to celular level. Franky:Hmm...It seems like a powerfull Devil Fruit. *Franky's Kurosai FR-U IV and Brachio Tank V appears near him and creates the Iron Pirate Franky Shogun Franky:Dont worry about this robot his hands are made of Kairoseki so i wont have any problems hitting you. Ray:this I will lose I need to use the secret techniques......But I still cant control my power at 100% it will be very dangerous. *Ray transforms into dust and regenerates with a much more muscal and bigger body,the size of Franky Shogun Franky:Interesting we are the same size now...but you now that is not the size that really matters. *Ray attacks Franky using his sword *Franky unsheats his sword and attacks Ray *Ray and Franky clash Franky:Impressive your quite powerfull.FRANKY FIREBALL!!FRANKY CANNONBALL!! *Franky opens a small door into the robot's chest and shots a fireball and a cannon ball *Ray lets the attacks to simply pass him *Franky jumps out of the door and punches Ray *His punch is covered in Kairoseki *The Kairoseki shatters leaving a lot of small parts on Ray's body *Ray jumps back Ray:*serious face*Damn it....Now my powers as a Logia are done. Franky:Yeah so it seems.. *Ray suddenly feels something and his body shakes Ray:I cant believe.....*smiles*I wil show you what I'm capable off. Franky:What?You got something more to show me? *Ray reverts to original Ray:*shadowed eyes*Yeah... *Franky gets inside Franky Shogun Franky:I AM READY TO TAKE IT!! *Ray looks at Franky and his eyes are completly white Franky:What the hell is that?? *Ray puts his hands on the ground Ray:*dead serious face*The true power of Blink Blink no mi. *A huge hole is created in front of Ray that drags Franky in as well Franky:WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!THE GROUND INSTANLY DISSAPEARD!! Ray:*serious face*You are wrong....I desintegrated it. Franky:*shocked*You can desintegrate things? Ray:Yes..but only me and unhuman things.....*smiles*Like you! *Franky tries to get out of the hole Ray:Dont think you will escape that easly! *The whole ground reapears and falls on Franky Ray:You should thank me for making your grave... *A laser beam comes out of the hole and pierce Ray's left shoulder Ray:What was that? *Franky gets out of the hole Franky:Congratulations!You managed to destroy my Franky Shogun...I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!!!FRANKYYYYY LASEEEER!!!(Franky shots Pacifista lasers from his hands and mouth) *Ray dodges most of them but the explosion made by them still damage him *Ray takes a stance with his hands in the air *The ground surounding Franky dissapears and reapears in a ball like form that surounds Franky *Franky start shooting lasers into it and destroys it Franky:You though that will be enough to win? Ray:No...But it was enough to do this!! *Ray desintegrates everything surounding him and reforms it in the air creating a huge asteroid 3 times the size of the island Ray:I am sorry but I can multiply the cells as well... Franky:Finally I can test that out.....COUP DEEEEEEE OMEGA VEEEEENT!!!!(Franky makes his hands 3 times bigger,full of air and releases a huge air blast) *Franky releases a huge wind blast that destroys breaks the asteroid into 4 huge pieces Franky:*smiles*I am sorry to break your little toy... Ray:Thanks for doing exacly what I wanted... Franky:What? *The 4 pieces suddenly approaches Franky with an incredible speed Franky:I DONT HAVE TIME TO REACT! *The pieces hit Franky from all directions *The asteroid's pieces break *Franky emerges from the rocks with his body full of blood Ray:You are not done yet?? *Franky shots 3 lasers that hits Ray *Ray falls on his knees Franky:*smiles*Nah... Ray:You leave me no choice... *Ray's eyes starts to shine brighter Ray:I never told you about my own ability right ? Franky:What ability? Ray:The ability that lets me control time for a couple of seconds , in combination with my DF i can take my body back in time to the begining of the fight. Franky:What do you mean? *Ray's eyes starts to shine even brighter *Franky covers his eyes Franky:Damn I cant see a thing! *The lights stops Franky:*shocked*Impossible.... *Ray appears in front of him unharmed Ray:I took me back in the beggining of the fight when I wasnt injured. *Ray covers his hand into light Ray:Now that I dont have anymore Kairoseki on me wanna see my full power? Franky:am really badly injured this will be hard. Ray:IT'S TIME.... * Time stops *A person suddenly appears behind Ray *Ray turns around Ray:*shocked*You.... Person:Time?*smiles*What a funny word for a brat like you to say. *The person looks similar to Ray Ray:Why are you here....Kira....Kira Bonka!! Kira:I want to teach you a lesson brother. *Ray looks to Franky Ray:Why he isnt moving? Kira:I stopped the time for the rest of people here.Now for the lesson. *After a couple of seconds the time comes back to normal Franky:LETS SEE WHAT YOU CAN..... *Franky sees Ray on the ground in a pool of blood Franky:*shocked*WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!?! *Franky goes near Ray's body Franky:HEY!!Are you still alive? *Ray doesnt move but is still breathing Franky:I better bring him to his crew,and fast! Category:Blog posts